Cole Draper
| precinct = One Police Plaza | occupation = Police officer | status = Alive | first = "Above Suspicion" | last = "Manhattan Transfer" | playedby = Michael Potts }} Cole Draper is an Internal Affairs Bureau Sergeant with the New York City Police Department that investigates police officers suspected of breaking the law. History Draper is first seen as a detective investigating an incident where a patrol officer at the 11th Precinct, named Alana Gonzalez, shoots Brian Cassidy without provocation. He interviews Detective Benson with Captain Steven Harris present and she claims it was a bad shooting. Benson explains the events that led up to the shooting and she issues her suspicions that the shooting was staged by Ganzel, with both Harris and Draper trying to calm Benson down. Draper leaves and eventually proves that Ganzel did orchestrate the shooting through Gonzales' sergeant and rabbi, Ted Koundak, promising to give her a Detective's shield if she shoots Cassidy. ( : "Above Suspicion") He is later promoted to Sergeant and later interviews Lieutenant Declan Murphy and Detective Amanda Rollins after they take down a gambling operation. Draper questions involving Rollins in the investigation and whether they knew the ringleader, Anton Nadari, ordered a woman to be raped. They say they didn't and that they hate that it happened. They claim they have enough to charge Anton with money laundering, theft, art forgery, extortion, rape, and the murder of a cop. They also tell Draper that the rapist, Carlos Riva, is pleading guilty to rape in the first degree and grand larceny, while the ringleader's girlfriend has turned state's evidence against him. Draper shows that he is very skeptical about their methods. However, he agrees to send the report upstairs, but tells them they aren't done. ( : "Gambler's Fallacy") When William Lewis commits suicide and frames Benson for killing him, Draper investigates the incident under Lieutenant Ed Tucker and they take Benson's statement about what happened. Benson explains how she went to find Lewis on her, was forced to leave her weapon, vest, and cellphone and then kidnapped her. She then tells of how Lewis almost raped her when he decided not to, seeing she wouldn't resist. Rita Calhoun cuts the interview short and takes Benson out of the interrogation room to confer with her. They continue the interview with Rita present the next day and she tells them that Lewis held the revolver he killed himself with in his left hand. She then describes Lewis' game of Russian Roulette and how they took turns. Tucker stops Benson and turns the camera off before he tries to offer Benson a way out: she would claim she killed him in self-defense to save Amelia. Benson initially refuses and Tucker pulls up all of the evidence showing the contrary, using it as he repeatedly tries to convince her to change her story. Benson stubbornly and states she won't commit perjury to save herself. Draper and Tucker then interview Murphy, Fin, Rollins, and Amaro about their accounts of the incident, with all but Amaro giving general statements in Benson's favor. Amaro tells them about Benson's spontaneous admission that Lewis killed himself, with Tucker and Draper trying to dissuade him. Amaro then exclaims that they aren't going to frame her for killing Lewis. Benson and Rita visit Tucker and Draper one last time before they turn in their report. Tucker once again urges Benson to say she killed Lewis to save herself from A.D.A. Derek Strauss' inquisition. Benson and Rita state that Benson isn't changing her "story" and Tucker wishes Benson luck with Strauss before they turn their report in. Benson is eventually cleared of any wrongdoing. ( : "Post-Mortem Blues") Draper investigated Amaro when he assaulted a pedophile named Simon Wilkes after he is acquitted. Draper interviews him with his lawyer, who tries to claim Amaro was defending himself. Draper counters with the statements from the witnesses and uniformed officers. He then charges Amaro with assault in the second degree. He then warns them that the charge could increase and that he better hope the victim pulls through. When a detective blackmails Simon and his wife into recanting, Draper informs Amaro and his lawyer of this development. Draper accuses Amaro of making contact, and Amaro states that he didn't, which only leaves Draper skeptical. Draper informs him that even if the ADA decides not to prosecute, Amaro will still faces administrative charges. He warns them that this isn't over and leaves for them to discuss these new developments. ( : "Spring Awakening") Draper investigates the 27th Precinct after three officers shoot and kill an unarmed black college student named Terrance Reynolds, who was suspected in a string of push-in rapes. Draper interviews the three officers, Detectives Dumas, Campesi, and Sergeant Donlan, at IAB headquarters with, with Tucker and with Denzler and their attorney present. When they all give stories with the same language, Tucker senses they have been coached, turns off the tape recorder and tells them his suspicions while Tucker gets up to leave the interview room. ADA Barba later talks with Tucker and Draper, who defend the officers in that they have no disciplinary issues, no records of racism, and commendations for integrity. When Tucker mentions he thinks they sounded over coached, Barba turns it around to imply they maybe lying, which Tucker and Draper rebuke. ( : "Community Policing") He later investigates a sex trafficking ring when Vice cops are suspected to be on the ring's payroll. ( : "Manhattan Transfer") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (3 seasons, 6 episodes): **Season 14: "Above Suspicion" **Season 15: "Gambler's Fallacy" • "Post-Mortem Blues" • "Spring Awakening" **Season 17: "Community Policing" • "Manhattan Transfer" Category:Males Category:IAB Characters Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Sergeants